Memories of Jason
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Takes place after Willie and Barnabas return from burying Jason's body in Collection 2. Willie recalls something he and Jason had once shared in their friendship. Warning: Contains mentions of SLASH, specifically Willie/Jason, in the past tense.


Memories of Jason

Author's Note: I've been re-watching some of the Collection 1 and 2 episodes, and I wondered what if Willie and Jason's past friendship involved something more than just friendship. Maybe that even explains the hold Jason had over Willie, and the moments between them sometimes.

I've kept in mind while writing this how different the cultural views toward homosexuality were back then. It was much more private, so I'll keep it in that context.

Please don't flame me if you don't agree with this. You're choosing to read it if you continue. If you do like it I'd appreciate your reviews/follows/favorites.

I may even write more Dark Shadows fiction in the future. This is my first, but I'm a young cult fan. I discovered it online. I wish there was a show like it today.

ooOoo

"But you cared about him," Barnabas spoke.

The words spoken by the vampire washed over Willie as they stood in Josette's old bedroom. They'd gone to dispose of Jason's body earlier that same night.

Willie still couldn't get over it. It was true he and Jason hadn't been good friends as of late. Jason had gotten wrapped up in his ambitions for the Collins fortune and forgotten about him.

"I'll forget about him," Willie said, following that line of thought.

Why shouldn't he forget? Jason had forgotten him.

"Don't forget him completely," Barnabas replied in that faux gentleman voice.

Willie turned to face his master, the man that practically owned his life. Barnabas had given him just enough of his vampire blood to link them forever.

"What happened to him," Barnabas said, eyes boring into him. "It could happen to you."

There was no sympathy in that hardened gaze. Willie expected none. Barnabas wasn't a man, he was something Willie could still hardly stand to contemplate. Something unnatural...

His thoughts turned back to Jason on that note. Something unnatural. Wasn't that what they'd had? Willie had never forgotten what they'd once shared. Sometimes he wondered if Jason had forgotten.

No doubt Jason knew he had power over Willie, or had known when he was still alive that is. Willie wondered if it ever meant anything to Jason, what they'd once shared.

His mind played back briefly to their days on the road together. He and Jason had been robbers and thieves. They'd gone from city to city, robbing the estates of the wealthy.

It would be more accurate to say Willie had done the robbing. He was slender and stealthy. He could easily slip into narrow cracks and crevices. He knew how to be sneaky.

He thought of that time longingly. Back then he'd been in control of his own destiny. Jason had treated him as a true friend. He would never be in control of his own destiny again, now that he'd freed this monster from its grave. Barnabas controlled his life.

Hadn't Jason too? Jason had held power over him. Hadn't Jason just recently threatened to kill him? Instead he'd ended up getting killed.

They hadn't always been that way. Once he and Jason had been like best buddies. They used to hit the bars and casinos with the cash from their heists. Jason liked to pick up on beautiful women. Willie was much too shy to get very far with the females. Sure some of them could be pretty, but he could never get far beyond holding friendly conversation with them.

That's honestly all he saw women as, good friends for good conversation. He had known of his deep-seated lust for the same sex since boyhood. Perhaps it was unnatural and depraved, but he couldn't help it when it happened.

Being a thief and a robber he didn't really think it immoral, but it was unnatural, or so he'd been raised to believe. Willie knew he shouldn't even entertain such thoughts. He should resist such unnatural inclinations and think about women.

His thoughts were returning to Jason now. Sometimes if Jason couldn't find a girl he'd come back to their place in the mood. Willie remembered the first time it had happened. He and Jason had been at a bar in Champaign, Illinois.

Some young barmaid with flowing auburn hair and hazel eyes had caught Jason's interest. He'd kept putting the moves on her, giving her that charming personality that he could sometimes pull on people. Finally she told him she wasn't interested.

He and Jason had returned to their place with his friend in quite the sour mood. They'd been staying in a small country cabin they'd rented on the cheap, just outside Champaign. Willie had been in his late twenties then, and Jason in his 30s.

Jason had sank down into a chair at the kitchen table, having grabbed a bottle of vodka. He poured himself a shot while Willie sat across from him, just observing and thinking. Jason had raised the glass of alcohol at him and given that devious grin, downing it quickly.

"Want a shot?" Jason had offered.

"I don't think so," Willie answered.

"More for me," Jason mused, topping off the shot glass again.

He downed that one too and sighed, running a hand across his brow.

"I just don't get it Willie," Jason remarked with a sigh. "Why won't the beautiful young lasses take an interest in me? Is something wrong with me?"

Willie gave him a weird one over. Was Jason asking for his opinion on his appearance?

"No, not at all."

Jason gave him a slightly suspicious glance before pouring another shot of the vodka. He only took a sip of it this time before setting the shot glass aside. Jason had one of those looks on his face like he was hatching a plot in his mind, but was keeping a lid on it for now.

"You know something Willie," Jason began carefully, giving him a surveying glance. "I wonder why you never hit on any of the young ladies. You're certainly younger than I am. Lord knows they've made passes at you."

Willie swallowed nervously, hoping that Jason wasn't having suspicions. What would his friend think?

"I'm just not interested," Willie said nervously. "Waiting to meet the right one I guess."

"You know I wouldn't think that of you Willie," Jason replied with his wide grin. "I almost believe you."

Jason rose from the chair, smirking now, eyes alight with mischief. Willie stood up, ready to bolt.

"Almost," Jason spoke strangely, his words keeping Willie glued to the spot.

Jason was too close now. He rarely ever stood this close. Jason's expression seemed to soften, his eyes becoming almost contemplative. Willie gulped, and Jason must have noticed his nervousness.

"Don't look so nervous Willie," Jason assured him.

Willie jumped a little when Jason's hand was suddenly on his shoulder, massaging it gently. Willie felt a rush of arousal. He should tell Jason to back off. He should get out of there, but he didn't do any of those things. Instead his lips had parted slightly.

Jason must have noticed. He placed a gentle hand against Willie's cheek.

"Now Willie what is this?" Jason asked in a surprisingly soothing tone. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Willie inhaled a breath as his friend's fingers stroked across his cheek gently.

"You want this, don't ya Willie?"

Jason's eyes seemed to change, and then those lips had claimed his. Willie would never forget their lips grinding together. It should have been wrong, but it had felt surprisingly right.

Willie had let himself give in. He'd let his hands clasp firmly on Jason's shoulders as their kiss had intensified. It was that kiss and everything that had followed that still kept Willie in Jason's power.

Jason had taken him, dominated him completely. Willie could never stop seeing himself as Jason's submissive after that. He'd wanted to be taken. He still remembered feeling full, riding, begging for it like a woman.

Willie had loved it. He'd loved every minute. It had happened more than once. That had been over though for some time before they'd come to Collinwood. Jason had voiced his opinion that it was unnatural for two guy friends to be like that with one another. It had been a mistake, or only passing feelings of lust they never should have acted on. Willie knew Jason was right, though part of him had never seen it as only lust.

Willie wondered why he had these feelings and inclinations for other men. Why was it so wrong, so unnatural if he couldn't stop it? He'd almost forgot where he was in his confusion. He was still in Josette's bedroom at the old Collins house. Barnabas was still giving him that hardened look.

"Don't you have a job to do?" the vampire asked him, eyes narrowing in a threatening way.

Willie felt a rush of a fear. Forget about Jason, get back on task. Barnabas wanted him to go search for a trunk of old clothes in the attic.

ooOoo

Hope you liked it. It was just an idea.


End file.
